


Days Off

by everlastingstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in EXO's dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there's not enough KaiChen fics...  
> And this is a repost of a one-shot I posted on AFF.

Today's a perfect day for EXO members to have recharge after promotions.

 

After all, who doesn't want to sleep in, relax, enjoy some side activities different than work?

Jongdae is looking forward to taking his favorite hyung, Minseok to a cafe where they could enjoy a cup of coffee and chat. Now, he is strolling toward Minseok's shared room with Luhan.

Just as he's about to knock on the door, he heard some noises coming from room. He could tell that it was Minseok and Luhan's voices.

'Awesome! I'm going to ask Luhan hyung to join Minseok and me too.'

Before Jongdae could knock, he froze at the conversation being held inside.

 

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Harder, Luhan!" moans Minseok.

"But I don't want to hurt you baby!" replies Luhan.

"No, you won't, it's going to be just fine!"

 

'Wahhh?' Jongdae's eyes widen in alarm. Purposely, he clamps both of his hands over his mouth. Because at any moment he could scream. Right at that moment, the best choice would be to flee and watch some cheesy drama to wash his ears and his...mind?

However, the curiosity inside of him was saying that he should listen just a bit more. And curiosity got the best of him. After all...Jongdae's still a virgin. Not innocent in the knowledge part but in the experience part.

Jongin and him haven't gotten that far, yet. It's so nice that his boyfriend was willing to wait for him. So Jongdae stayed where he was and hoped that no one passes by or else...it'd be awkward.

Plus, embarrassing.

 

"It feels so good...ah..." Minseok groans.

 

Oh god. Jongdae can feel the redness crawling up to his face, painting his cheeks cherry red.

 

"Ah...wait! Add some more oil, it'd be easier for you," suggests Minseok.

 

'...I should really leave.'

 

"Ok. Here goes..." Luhan responds a moment later.

"Ahh! Right there! Ahh! Don't stop!" moans the other.

 

'I'm done.'

And with that, Jongdae scrambles back to his room with his tomato red face. He still hasn't gotten over the "shock" yet. Maybe it wasn't a good decision after all.

'So embarassing.' The latter cups his flushed face, trying to calm himself.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he noticed something was amiss.

More likely, something was making him feel uncomfortable.

Looking down at his pants, there's a visible bulge.

'Well, fuck. How do I get rid of this?' Jongdae mentally face palms. Before he hopes he could quietly sneak to the bathroom, his door opens and Jongin walks in and sees the internally panicking male. Like he just met his doom.

'...I have no words to say...' Jongdae said in his head. While his face blushes to ten shades of red at that time.

"Well...I guess you heard Minseok-hyung and Luhan-hyung right?" Jongin smirks while taking slow strides towards Jongdae.

"Uhh..." His brain decides to shut down at that moment.

"I could help you with this, baby." Whispers Jongin into Jongdae's ear sexily.

"But-" Before the other could answer, Jongin hoists Jongdae but the waist over his shoulder and locks the door with one hand. He then throws Jongdae into the bed, lightly as possible before crawling into the bed as well.

 

"Yahh! Jongin!"

"Oh, you're a screamer, Dae? I didn't know."

"Yahhh!"

Who knows where this is heading?

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Jongdae opens the door with a pained back and wobbly legs. He was heading to the bathroom. And on the way, passing the living room, he spots Luhan and Minseok.

The couple was practicing their dances. Hard work indeed. It wasn't out of the ordinary.

But the one thing that confuses Jongdae was that...Minseok wasn't...limping. It seemed like that he doesn't have back pain either. Didn't they...

As Jongdae was contemplating on what happened, Minseok and Luhan notices him.

"Hey, Dae! What's up? You look tired, are you ok?" asks Minseok, who's looking concerned for the younger.

"Um...hey...I was passing by your room the other day. I wanted to ask you out for coffee...um..." Jongdae pauses, wondering how to phrase his out.

Because he can't say, "Hey. I heard you two fucking yesterday." Or should he ask in a better way, "Did you guys do it the other day?"

Yeah. Option two seems better.

However, before he could ask, his hyung interrupts.

"Yeah. Lulu was giving me a mind blowing massage. Man. My muscles were so sore yesterday. My Lulu is so nice to offer me a massage." Minseok points to Luhan with an affectionate smile.

"No problem, my baozi," replies Luhan affectionately. And the couples pulls each other into a hug before starting to make out.

"Oh, and I still have almost the whole bottle of the oil for massages left. I could let you borrow it. Since you look very tired, how about asking your Jongin to give you a massage?" Minseok proposes after breaking away from the kiss.

All that time, Jongdae stood still. Like a frozen icicle. The latter's mind was blank. It seemed like this brain couldn't function. And suddenly, a pair of strong tanned arms were felt around his waist.

It is Jongin.

"Thanks, Minseok hyung and Luhan hyung. I'll get the oil and give my Dae a mind blowing massage." The taller emphasizes the word, mind blowing.

Before heading their room, Jongin winks at Jongdae.

While the frozen male stood there, with his mouth open.

'Why...'


End file.
